100 Moments In Time
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles written for 6 challenges. Warnings: Slash/yaoi, yuri/femslash, crossdressing, MPreg, no pairings, AU and anything else. M rated to be safe.
1. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The 100 Times Challenge, 100 Word Prompt Challenge, Table 1 of the Prompt Central Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Prompt Challenge, The 100 Quotes of Life Challenge.**

**Prompts used in this One Shot: Laughed, Good-Natured, Birth, Best, Beginnings, and "I'm so proud of you."**

**Warning: MPreg, Yaoi, Male character just gave birth.**

**A New Life**

Tears of happiness fell down his face as he stared into the small bundle in his arms, with wide eyes full of love he leant down and placed a loving kiss on the forehead of his most precious treasure. With tired watery emerald eyes he looked up into his husbands sparkling blue eyes filled with happiness, love and excitement.

"I'm so proud of you," Draco said softly as he placed his own kiss on his husband's forehead, "You've made me the happiest man on this planet."

"Good because you will be going through the first few days of this with me, which means you have to change your fair share of dirty nappies and we take turns in getting up during the night," Harry said teasingly only to laugh at the look of horror on his husband's face, "I mean it Draco."

"I know you do but...can't I at least get a House Elf to help me," Draco asked with a small pout as he looked at his first born son, "I hope our little prince is good-natured when it comes to me changing his nappy..."

"Of course he will be! Our little prince will be the best behaved child ever!" Harry said as he held his son close to his naked chest, "His going to have whatever he needs, whatever he wants and more! Only the best for my son! But...I don't want him to turn out like my cousin..."

"Then he won't, he we will work together to make sure of that," Draco said softly as he lovingly ran a hand over his son's check, "We will raise him right, he'll know right from wrong and we will make sure that he won't hold any of those stupid prejudice that cause the last war..."

"Your right...we'll make sure that he is like that," Harry muttered softly as he turned to stare lovingly down at his new born son, "Draco...how can anything so...so...amazing...so precious...so _perfect_ come out of me?"

"Because you are perfect and we our son having two perfect parents it is only natural," Draco teased with a grin which only grew as his husband blushed madly.

"Draco!" Harry said loudly as he pouted playfully at his husband, "I'm nowhere close to being perfect! I-"

"You are in my eyes love, especially since we now have our little prince," Draco said quickly, "Think of this as a...new beginnings. We can wipe away the past and forget about the Dark Lord and just concentrate on the future...our future with our precious little prince."

"Yes...we now have a future, a new beginining is ahead of us and we can't mess this up," Harry said as he looked at Draco with serious eyes, "Not with our son's future on the line."

"No, we can't and we won't," Draco replied with an equally serious look on his face, "As soon as possible we can start looking for a place to live where no harm can come to our son...now...do you think we should tell everyone that our little prince arrived safely?"

"We better, I bet that they have all been panicking about how the birth went and if everything is alright," Harry said with a giggle as he smiled down at his new born son, "They must be nervous, I mean after our little man was born everything suddenly went silent."

"Then at my handsome husbands command I will allow everyone in to see our handsome prince," Draco said with a dramatic bow causing Harry to laugh, "First up is the proud grandparents and Godparents."

"Be careful of Mrs. Weasley, you know how she can get at times," Harry said as he gave Draco a pointed look, "I know she is looking forwards to seeing her honorary grandson for the first time but..."

"She can be a bit overbearing and you're not ready to let anyone else but yourself and I hold our little prince yet besides maybe my parents," Draco said with an understanding nod, "I'll tell everyone that they won't be holding our son today."

"Thank you Draco," Harry said softly as he turned his full attention back to his new born son leaving Draco to show everyone in.

**End of This One Shot!**

**In case you're wondering, the theme, birth, was used by writing about Draco's and Harry's new first born son.**


	2. Fashion Disaster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The 100 Times Challenge, 100 Word Prompt Challenge, Table 1 of the Prompt Central Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Prompt Challenge, The 100 Quotes of Life Challenge.**

**Prompts used in this One Shot: Cried, Regulation, Enthusiasm, Vintage, Interlude, "You can't have everything."**

**Fashion Disaster!**

Determination sparked inside of her as Ginny looked at the dress, it was disgusting with its bright green body and little spots of purple on it. To Ginny it looked like something she would of worn by force when she was only a few months old yet as the twins had gone to all the 'trouble' of getting her this _wonderful_ gift, or that was what her mother said, Ginny had to wear it.

"If they think I'm going to wear this dress like it is then they can think again, "Ginny muttered as a flash of excitement and passion shone in her eyes, "I think I might do a bit of work on this dress. Besides I don't want to be arrested by the fashion police because I broke some kind of regulation by wearing it.

Without a second thought Ginny let out a battle cry of Enthusiasm and began what would be the next four hours of spell casting and measuring. As she worked her mother's words of came to her mind as she turned the ugly dress into the vintage dress she had wanted for her birthday but didn't get.

"You can't have everything," Ginny said copying her mother as she continued to work on her dress, "I know that but we can do stuff with the unwanted things we have."

Looking down at her dress a pleased smile came to her face as her eyes looked over the much more softer and delicate shade of green while the spots had turned into small blue birds. In her opinion her vintage dress was starting to look better than the one she had seen in the magazine.

Wiping her hair out of her eyes Ginny looked up at her bedroom clock only to gasp in surprise at the time, she had been working on her dress for longer than she had thought. Deciding to take a quick interlude Ginny placed her wand back in her wand holder and turned to the rolls of lace and ribbon that lay on her bed next to the dress. Sorting through them and holding each one in turn up to her dress Ginny finally decided on the soft lacy white ribbon as the holes in the ribbon reminded her of bird eggs and the frills on the bottom somehow made her think of bird wings.

Happily Ginny gathered the rest of her lace and ribbon together and put it away leaving her chosen white lace on the bed. Passion and enthusiasm shone brightly in her eyes as she happily turned back to her dress with a skip in her step only to freeze when she heard a sharp gasp from behind her.

Quickly turning around Ginny found herself coming face to face with her mother only to frown in confusion when she spotted tears falling from her mother eyes. Fear and worry slowly built up inside of Ginny, the last time her mother had cried like this was when Charlie and Bill decided to move out and become their own adult because they couldn't cope with their mother's overbearing ways.

"Mum is everything alright?" Ginny asked softly, she knew she could not be in trouble with her mother about the dress as if anything she had made it longer in length so that it swept down to her ankles modestly, if anything her mother should of been praising her on her skill and how the new dress looked.

"No! You have destroyed the dress your brothers have gotten you!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out causing Ginny to blink dumbly up at her, "You better turn it back right now or else! You better hope you can change your dress back so your brother's don't find out!"

Ginny let out a groan of frustration, she could now see why her two eldest brothers had left home as soon as they could. Couldn't her mum understand that the twins had gotten her this dress for just this reason? Sometimes adults were so confusing.

**End of This One Shot!**


	3. A Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The 100 Times Challenge, 100 Word Prompt Challenge, Table 1 of the Prompt Central Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Prompt Challenge, The 100 Quotes of Life Challenge.**

**Prompts used in this One Shot: Dreamed, Father-In-Law (or Boo!), House, Love, Enraptured, "Please-please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."**

**A Gift**

Tears fell down his face as he clinged to his lover and looked at the goblin behind the desk with wide shocked eyes.

"You have got to be kidding, I thought that my family hated me," Remus said in shock as he held Harry protectively as if he was expecting to be attacked, "Why..why would they...there has to be something wrong!"

"I understand your point of view Mister Lupin and we double checked the findings but it is true," Gringstone said with a pointed look as he pointed to the piece of paper in front of him, "Your parent's will states that they have left a large house for you to live with your married partner which is located in the middle of a large forest..."

"I...this all feels like a dream, I've always dreamed of something like this happening but I...I never thought it would happen," Remus said as he stared down at his mate with wide hopeful eyes, "This..I can finally provide you with the home you deserve love, I can finally be a proper mate for you."

"Remmy love while...my father-in-law has given you...us a wonderful gift by giving us a house to make into a home you have to remember that you were are always will be the proper mate for me," Harry replied softly as he placed a loving but quick kiss on his dominate mate's check, "Now...Please-please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

At his mate's words Remus let out a watery laugh, "I thought I was meant to be the big bad one who did all of the protecting and scaring people away stuff?"

"Normally you are but at the moment I think you need a shoulder to lean on at the moment," Harry replied calmly as he soothingly rubbed Remus' back, "So how about it? How about we get the keys off of Gringstone and go and see about checking out our new home."

"Alright," Remus said with a look of unconditional love on his face as he gazed at Harry, "How I ever managed to get you as a mate I'll never know...you are so wonderful and perfect and kind-"

"Remmy, if you keep on going on and on like this you are going to make me permanently red," Harry said cutting Remus off as he stared up at Remus with a shy smile.

"Oh brother," Gringstone muttered with a groan as he placed his face in his hand, "With how those two are so enraptured in each other we won't be done for another six years...I guess that this leaves me with one option."

Too lost in each other's eyes Remus and Harry never noticed Gringstone pulling out of nowhere a large club with a special goblin rune carved into the handle.

**End of This One Shot!**


	4. A Tight Situation Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The 100 Times Challenge, 100 Word Prompt Challenge, Table 1 of the Prompt Central Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Prompt Challenge, The 100 Quotes of Life Challenge.**

**Prompts used in this One Shot: Kissed, Fortuitous, Closing, Hate, Inside, "Look-look! It's-it's a girl/boy-look!"**

**A Tight Situation Kiss**

Emotions danced through his body as he curled up in a tight ball with his head resting on his brothers lap as he stared blankly ahead at the wall in front of him with brightly decorated posters. His body shook as silent tears ran down his face as he clinged tightly onto his brothers trousers.

"Look-look! It's-it's a girl!" Fred cried out as he pointed to one of the posters opposite them in the shopped window, "And what happened to her! I bet it's a new poster to advertise a new prank product that the shop hasn't put out yet!"

"Don't care," Gorge replied weakly as he buried his face in his brother's leg, "I don't like being trapped like this, I hate being trapped like this...I hate being inside a shop when it is all locked up and empty like this!"

"Well at least we get to see what the joke shop is like after closing hours and everyone has gone home," Fred offered as he tried to calm down his twin brother "And no one would know if we took a quick look around at everything before we start to try and call for help."

"I don't like being trapped though...it takes the fun out of everything...why do you think mum never locks the bedroom door for?" Gorge replied weakly as he clinged to his twin, "I'm as bad as Ron is about Spiders when I'm trapped."

"Why do you get this way for? Is there something I can do to help?" Fred asked, not liking the fact his twin brother was suffering, "Do you think singing would work? Or how about-"

"We're going to need something big to take my mind off of our situation," Gorge replied softly as he took several deep breaths, "Fred...can we make sure never to pull pranks or do things like this again in small places?"

"Okay Gorge...as long as we stay clear of pink toads," Fred confessed with a small grimace causing Gorge's increase to grow.

"How did you become scared of pink toads?" Fred asked as he eyed his brother worriedly, "I don't remember anything happening to us about pink toads."

"Yeah...well it happened when you were stuck talking to Professor Snape by yourself at the end of the year," Gorge said as he remembered the exciting events of their third year of Hogwarts which they had just completed, "I think it was a spell that a seventh year student cast before they left Hogwarts...a load of these bright pink toads suddenly came out of the supply cupboard, the one next to Snape's office! Luckily through McGonagall came along wanting to talk to Snape and when she saw all those pink toads and me...well she wanted to blame me until she saw the look of fear on my face. In the end she made all the pink toads disappear and I didn't get into trouble, well besides a small lecture, as she said that I had done some 'Fortuitous' Magic...whatever that means."

As Fred listened to his brother's rambling words a strange feeling slowly built up inside of his stomach which only seemed to grow as he watched Gorge's soft red lips move. It wasn't until Fed had his lips on Gorge's own lips and the two were enjoying it that either of them realised that Fred had just kissed Gorge.

And both of them liked it _a lot_.

**End of This One Shot!**


End file.
